The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a facsimile function and a function of printing out data from a computer or filing the data in a recordable medium.
In recent years, a copying machine having a facsimile function, a printer function of printing out an output from a computer, or a function of storing the data upon connection of a magnetic disk or the like thereto has been developed as a multifunctional copying machine. In a copying machine of this type, an original reading unit (to be referred to as a scanner unit hereinafter) and a printer unit are independently and asynchronously operated to independently effect the respective functions.
In the conventional multifunctional copying machine described above, in a print-out operation of data from a host computer during, e.g., facsimile transmission, since the scanner unit and the printer unit are independently and asynchronously operated, a vibration caused by reverse movement of the scanner unit to the home position upon reading of an original and a vibration caused by stop movement of the scanner unit adversely affect the printer unit. That is, part of a printed image is blurred, vibrated, or partially omitted by these vibrations.
The above problem is not limited to a combination of the printer and facsimile functions for outputting data from a computer. This problem is also posed by, e.g., a combination of a function of recording an original in a magnetic disk or the like and the facsimile function, and a combination of a function of storing an original in a recording medium and the printer function.